A need exists for a material that will meet the requirements for dynamic seal applications, e.g., O-rings, gaskets, diaphragms, and the like, as well as sealant applications, e.g., fuel tank sealants, coatings, and the like, for current and future high performance aircraft. For example, certain advanced aircraft will have hydraulic systems with seals that must withstand temperatures ranging from -65.degree. F. to 400.degree. F.
Currently, only a fluorosilicone system is useful in the -65.degree. F. to 400.degree. F. range. However, this system is expensive to produce and is only of limited value in seal applications because of its tendency to revert and its poor dynamic performance. This latter deficiency of the system is due to its low tensile strength and low abrasion resistance.
Since the early fluorine work of the 1950's, research has been conducted on fluorocarbon ethers and polymers derived therefrom. Fluorocarbon ether monomers that result in side chains such as perfluoromethylvinyl ether have been incorporated into polymer backbones, but a useful fluorocarbon ether elastomer, such as --(CF.sub.2).sub.x -O--.sub.n, has not been produced. The oligomers that have been prepared indicate a very high cost product.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide novel fluorine-containing polyethers at a substantially lower cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the fluorine-containing polyethers.
A further object of the invention is to provide fluorine-containing polyether elastomers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.